


Test małżeński

by Layla22



Series: Sherlolly z przymrużeniem oka [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla22/pseuds/Layla22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary uważa, że w związku ważne jest, aby dobrze znać tę drugą osobę. Sherlock chce udowodnić, że się myli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test małżeński

\- Jak tam ostatnie śledztwo? – spytał John, ścierając z buzi Emily resztki kaszki.   
Sherlock przewrócił oczami. Jego przyjaciel doskonale wiedział, że on nie znosi tego typu pytań – takich, które mają sztucznie podtrzymywać bezcelową rozmowę o niczym. Starał się mu to jednak wybaczyć. Rodzinne życie tak go pochłonęło, że rzadko towarzyszył detektywowi, ale nadal chciał być na bieżąco. Zresztą czasami udawało mu się rzucić jakąś cenną uwagę między zmianą pieluchy, a przewróceniem kotletów na patelni.   
\- Zabiła zazdrosna siostra szwagra. Prościzna.   
Watson nie uważał, że to takie łatwe i oczywiste, ale nie miał zamiaru się sprzeczać. Chciał się tylko cieszyć miłym wieczorem w towarzystwie rodziny i przyjaciół. Mary uznała, że Holmes może czuć się nieco zaniedbany, odkąd Emily pojawiła się na świecie, więc zarządziła cotygodniowe spotkania w ich domu, dzięki którym Sherlock nie miałby wrażenia, że jest odsunięty na dalszy plan, a ich córka miałaby okazję zobaczenia się z ulubionym, często zajętym wujkiem. Ku zdziwieniu Johna, detektyw ochoczo przystał na tę propozycję i zjawiał się w ich skromnych progach w każdy piątkowy wieczór. O ile oczywiście nie prowadził właśnie jakiejś sprawy. Na drugie czy trzecie spotkanie wpadł razem z Molly, która chciała wręczyć prezent dla nowonarodzonego dziecka. Mary oczywiście od razu wpadła na pomysł, że patolog również może ich odwiedzać równie często jak detektyw. Od tamtego czasu pojawiali się razem i w piątkę spędzali miłe chwile.   
Nagle z kuchni doszedł ich gromki śmiech. Pani domu i doktor Hooper postanowiły przygotować coś smacznego na kolację, podczas gdy panowie zostali oddelegowani do opieki nad dzieckiem. Emily właśnie skończyła jeść i wyrywała się ze swojego krzesełka w stronę Sherlocka. Watson wziął ją na ręce i spojrzał pytająco na przyjaciela. Ten kiwnął głową na zgodę i już po chwili dziewczynka zajęła się ciągnięciem wujka za jego niesforne loki.   
\- Dlaczego dzieci tak bardzo lubią wszystko dotykać? – spytał, kiedy mały paluszek prawie wylądował w jego oku.   
\- Dzięki temu się uczą – odparł z uśmiechem John – Poznają świat.   
Przyglądał się z rozbawieniem jak jego córka wędruje zwinnymi rączkami po kolejnych częściach twarzy Holmesa, kiedy do salonu weszły panie, niosąc w rękach coś pięknie pachnącego.   
\- Ale nie uwierzysz jakiego mam newsa! – zawołała konspiracyjnym głosem Mary, stawiając na stole jakąś miskę – Morganowie się rozwodzą!   
\- Nie! – krzyknęła Molly z niedowierzaniem.   
Watson i detektyw posłali sobie znaczące spojrzenia. Nie można przecież winić kobiet za to, że lubią sobie poplotkować. Taka już ich natura. I chociaż nie uśmiechało się im wysłuchiwać opowieści w stylu „ kto z kim i dlaczego”, postanowili odpuścić sobie awanturę, bo doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że by ją przegrali i tylko pogorszyli swoją sytuację.   
\- Ale przecież wydawali się taką szczęśliwą parą… - powiedziała z żalem patolog na wspomnienie zakochanych w sobie po uszy pielęgniarki i lekarza – Ciekawe co się stało… - dodała siadając na jednym z krzeseł.   
\- Słyszałam, że to przez test małżeński – odparła Mary.   
\- O, nie – jęknął John – Znowu ten głupi test… Kto go wam w ogóle dał?   
Molly i Sherlock spojrzeli na siebie zdziwieni.   
\- Co to za test? – spytała zaciekawiona doktor Hooper.   
Pani domu podeszła do komody i z jednej z szuflad wyciągnęła jakąś kartkę.   
\- W szpitalu przyjęli jakąś nową, młodą psycholożkę. Chciała chyba się dziewczyna wykazać i rozdała wszystkim mężatkom takie testy sprawdzające wiedzę mężczyzn na temat ich żon. Debby Morgan wzięła to chyba na poważnie i z tego co mi wiadomo, nie była zadowolona z wyników swojego męża.   
Reszta słuchała tej opowieści z niedowierzaniem.   
\- To absurd – stwierdził John – Jak można zażądać rozwodu tylko dlatego, że facet nie wie jaki jest ulubiony film jego żony?   
Panie spojrzały na niego krytycznie.   
\- Ty się ciesz, że nie jestem taka nawiedzona jak Debby i nie wyrzuciłam cię z domu, chociaż zdobyłeś zaledwie połowę punktów.   
\- Jeszcze by tego brakowało!   
Molly wzięła od przyjaciółki kartkę i przejechała po niej wzrokiem. Jak na jej oko to nie było nic strasznego. Podstawowe kwestie, które mężczyzna powinien wiedzieć o swojej ukochanej.   
\- Te pytania wcale nie są takie trudne…   
\- Powiedz to facetowi z pamięcią wybiórczą – odgryzł się Watson – To są jakieś mało istotne bzdety.   
\- John ma rację – po raz pierwszy do dyskusji włączył się Sherlock – Debby Morgan to idiotka. Szczęśliwy związek nie opiera się wcale na jakiś niewiele znaczących szczegółach. Możesz kochać kogoś, kogo prawie wcale nie znasz, ale też odwrotnie – można znać kogoś na wylot, a nie żywić do niego żadnych uczuć.   
Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego jak na kosmitę. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że detektyw wysnuje teorię na praktycznie obcy mu temat. Nie od dziś przecież wiadomo, że Holmes i uczucia nie idą ze sobą w parze.   
\- Nie masz racji – zaprotestowała Mary – Kobiety chcą czuć się zadbane i docenione, a ciężko jest im to dać, jeśli się na przykład nie wie jakie są ich ulubione kwiaty.   
\- Właśnie – poparła ją Molly.   
Sherlock westchnął ciężko, łapiąc małą rączkę Emily, która próbowała wsadzić palce do jego nosa.   
\- Bo kobiety podchodzą do tego zbyt emocjonalnie. Mężczyźni są bardziej praktyczni. Poza tym jak już mówiłem, wiedza nie świadczy o uczuciach. Mogę powiedzieć mnóstwo rzeczy o waszej sąsiadce, a wcale za nią nie przepadam.   
\- To co innego – nadal broniła się Mary – Twoja wiedza ma źródło w dedukcji, a w związku chodzi o to, aby jak najlepiej poznać tę drugą osobę i pamiętać o drobnostkach, które wpływają na jakość tej relacji.   
Wydawało się, że detektyw jest na straconej pozycji. Nigdy nie był w prawdziwym związku, a więc nie wiedział, jak to tak naprawdę działa. Kobiety przywiązywały wagę do takich błahostek, a mężczyźni nie. Tak było, jest i będzie. Nie rozumiał więc, dlaczego żona jego przyjaciela tak usilnie stara się przekonać go do swoich racji. Nie byłby jednak sobą, gdyby nie podjął wyzwania i nie postawił na swoim. W końcu jest Sherlockiem Holmesem i zawsze wie lepiej.   
\- Udowodnię ci, że wcale tak nie jest – oznajmił hardo.   
\- Ciekawe jak… - odparła zaintrygowana Mary.   
\- Odpowiem na pytania z testu – powiedział pewnie – Założę się, że Molly potwierdzi moje wszystkie odpowiedzi.   
Patolog wybałuszyła na niego oczy.   
\- Co?! – krzyknęła zaskoczona – Przecież my nie jesteśmy małżeństwem!   
\- I właśnie o to chodzi. Jeśli odpowiem poprawnie na większość pytań dotyczących twojej osoby, sprawdzi się moja teoria, że to jak dobrze zna się daną osobę nie ma wpływu na romantyczne uczucia względem niej.   
Doktor Hooper była wyraźnie nie przekonana do tego pomysłu, ale Mary bardzo się on spodobał. Dostrzegła w nim okazję udowodnienia Holmesowi czegoś zupełnie odwrotnego do jego niedorzecznych stwierdzeń.   
\- Tylko nie bądź zbytnio rozczarowany, jeśli nie podołasz temu zadaniu jak biedny Jerry Morgan – powiedziała zadziornie gospodyni, sięgając po kartkę z pytaniami.   
\- Spokojnie, nie będę – odparł pewny siebie detektyw – Ja zawsze mam rację.   
\- Prawie zawsze – zastrzegł John, odbierając od niego Emily, która wyraźnie znudziła się już wujkiem, który nie zwracał na nią dostatecznej uwagi.   
Detektyw posłał mu karcące spojrzenie.   
\- Dobra, zaczynamy – oznajmiła radośnie pani Watson – Pierwsze jest proste. Jak brzmi jej drugie imię?   
\- Katharine – odpowiedział bez zastanowienia.   
Mary spojrzała pytająco na Molly, która kiwnęła potwierdzająco głową. Patolog zdała sobie sprawę, że po raz kolejny stała się częścią eksperymentu, za pomocą którego Holmes chce dowieść swoich racji i połechtać swoje ego. W dodatku nawet nie zapytał jej o zgodę! Mogła zaprotestować, ale z drugiej strony była ciekawa wyników testu. Zawsze wydawało się jej, że Sherlock nieszczególnie zwraca na nią uwagę. Zwłaszcza kiedy nie dotyczyło to pracy, tylko jej życia prywatnego. Skoro jednak podjął wyzwanie, ba, w sumie to sam je sobie wyznaczył!, musiał mieć pewność, że mu podoła. A ona chciała się przekonać czy przypadkiem nie przecenił swoich możliwości.   
\- Brawo! Masz jeden punkt – zawołała wesoło pani domu, a detektyw tylko przewrócił oczami – Jaki nosi rozmiar buta?   
-Trzydzieści siedem.   
-Zgadza się – odparła nie zaskoczona patolog.   
Tyle razy był u niej w domu, że bez problemu mógł to wyczytać z kilku par butów stojących w przedpokoju.   
\- Ulubiony kolor?   
\- Bordowy.   
Kiwnięcie głową. Powiedziała mu o tym niedawno, kiedy postanowiła przemalować swoją sypialnię na tę barwę. Dziwne jednak, że zapamiętał coś tak mało dla niego istotnego.   
\- Znak zodiaku?   
Tym razem Holmes nie odpowiedział od razu. Wyraźnie zastanawiał się przez dłuższą chwilę i pozostali myśleli, że już poległ, ale w końcu przemówił.   
\- Dwudziesty drugi września to jeszcze panna?   
\- Tak – potwierdziła pozytywnie zaskoczona doktor Hooper.   
Nie była pewna czy będzie pamiętał datę jej urodzin. Co prawda w tamtym roku złożył jej życzenia, ale była przekonana, że ktoś mu o tym przypomniał w ostatnim momencie. Z doświadczenia wiedziała, że Sherlock nie zwraca uwagi na daty.   
\- Ok. – zagadnęła dziwnie zadowolona Mary, co było absurdalne, bo przecież właśnie jej poglądy okazywały się błędne – Idzie ci całkiem nieźle. Następne pytanie. Jaką pije kawę?   
\- Rozpuszczalna z mlekiem. Półtora łyżeczki cukru.   
Molly spojrzała na niego niedowierzająco.   
\- Skąd to wiesz? Przecież nigdy nie przyniosłeś mi kawy! Zawsze to ja ją robię dla nas obojga.   
Nie mogła tego pojąć. Ona z wiadomych przyczyn wiedziała, że jego ulubiona to czarna z dwoma łyżeczkami cukru. Ale jakim cudem on znał jej upodobania, skoro ani razu nie pofatygował się, aby zrobić jej filiżankę zbawiennego napoju?  
\- Kiedyś postawiłaś oba kubki koło siebie i przez nieuwagę napiłem się z twojego – wyjaśnił rzeczowym tonem Sherlock.   
\- Kiedy to było? – spytała patolog, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć takiego incydentu, a była przekonana, że musiał jej zrobić awanturę o to, że postawiła naczynia obok siebie, co skutkowało jego pomyłką. W ostatnim czasie jednak do niczego podobnego nie doszło.   
\- Jakieś trzy lata temu.   
\- Trzy lata?! – wrzasnęła – Pamiętasz jaką lubię kawę, bo napiłeś się jej łyka trzy lata temu?   
Detektyw wzruszył tylko ramionami, jakby to nie było nic niezwykłego. Molly oczywiście postrzegała to zupełnie inaczej. Nie była tylko pewna czy ten fakt ją zadziwia czy przeraża. Kto normalny zapamiętuje coś tak błahego na tak długo?   
\- Możemy przyjść dalej?- spytała pani Watson, chcąc przerwać napięcie, które nagle pojawiło się między Holmesem i patolog. Ten pierwszy kiwnął głową, dając znak, że jest gotowy kontynuować – Jakie jest jej hobby?   
\- Pieczenie ciast i robienie na drutach.   
\- Naprawdę? - zdziwiła się Mary.   
O tym, że wypieki doktor Hooper są uczta dla podniebienia, wiedziała od dawna. W końcu to ona upiekła tort na chrzciny Emily i był przepyszny. Ale o robieniu na drutach nie miała pojęcia. I szczerze mówiąc, jakoś niezupełnie pasowało jej to wizerunku osoby, która zarabia na życie grzebiąc w zwłokach. Kiedy myślała o tego typu pracach domowych, wyobraźnia podsuwała jej wizję babci w bujanym fotelu z ciągnącą się po podłodze włóczką.   
\- A jak myślicie, skąd mam ten śmieszny, kolorowy szalik? – odparł detektyw.   
\- Mówiłeś, że ci się podoba – mruknęła lekko zawstydzona Molly.   
\- Przecież go używam. Pomijając jego kolorystykę, jest bardzo funkcjonalny.   
Mary przypomniało się, że rzeczywiście podczas naprawdę mroźnych zimowych dni Sherlock chodził opatulony w zupełnie nie pasujący do jego stylu szalik we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Kiedy spytała go, skąd go ma, mruknął, że to prezent. I że ubrał go tylko dlatego, że jest niemiłosiernie zimno, a ten czarny, którego używał do tej pory, gdzieś mu się zawieruszył. Wtedy mu uwierzyła, ale teraz, kiedy poznała dokładne pochodzenie szalika, mogła się założyć, że powód jego noszenia był zgoła inny. Nie wygłosiła jednak głośno swoich poglądów, tylko uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.   
\- Jaki kraj chciałaby zwiedzić?   
\- Włochy. Szczególnie zabytki z czasów starożytnego Rzymu.   
Molly potwierdziła prawdziwość odpowiedzi. Pamiętała, że wspomniała mu o tym, kiedy opowiadał jej o miejscach, które odwiedził podczas swojej dwuletniej nieobecności. Poza tym w jej mieszkaniu można było znaleźć mnóstwo książek poświęconych kulturze antycznej. Większość z nich należała do jej ojca, który był wielkim pasjonatem tegoż okresu historii. Nigdy jednak nie udało mu się dotrzeć do Rzymu ani do Grecji. Po jego śmierci patolog obiecała sobie, że wybierze się tam, aby niejako spełnić jego marzenie. Niestety do tej pory nie udało się jej zrealizować tego postanowienia.   
\- Co najskuteczniej poprawia jej humor?   
\- Lody miętowe z kawałkami czekolady. Albo ewentualnie oglądanie medycznych seriali z kotem na kolanach.   
Oczywiście i tym razem trafił w dziesiątkę, choć nie było to wcale trudne. Ostatnio dość dużo czasu spędzał w jej mieszkaniu, więc poznał sporo jej nawyków. Zawsze kiedy miała za sobą ciężko dzień w pracy ( najczęściej autopsje dzieci), rozsiadała się na kanapie z pudełkiem lodów i włączała telewizję. Po jednym odcinku i opróżnieniu połowy opakowania, wracał jej dobry nastrój.   
\- Następne jest naprawdę trudne – ostrzegła Mary – Odpuścimy ci, jeśli nie będziesz wiedział. Panieńskie nazwisko matki?   
Zaskoczona Molly, spojrzała przyjaciółce przez ramię, aby upewnić się, że to pytanie naprawdę widnieje na liście. Gospodyni, chcąc pogrążyć detektywa, mogła sama je wymyślić. Patolog przekonała się jednak, że było ono podane w teście.   
Nie było szans, aby Holmes znał odpowiedź. Rzadko kiedy rozmawiali na rodzinne tematy, a nawet jeśli, to z pewnością nigdy nie padła taka szczegółowa informacja.   
\- Bergman – odparł niewzruszony Sherlock.   
Oczy Molly wyskoczyły z orbit. Nie miał prawa tego wiedzieć!   
\- Kiedyś zostawiłaś na komodzie w salonie jakieś dokumenty – postanowił wyjaśnić, widząc jej szok – W rubryce dotyczącej rodziców było wpisane Henry Hooper i Lucinda Bergman – Hooper.   
Patolog zupełnie wyleciało z głowy, że jej matka ma dwuczłonowe nazwisko. Od lat przedstawiała się jako Lucy Hooper. Pełnego imienia i nazwiska używała tylko w oficjalnych, urzędowych sytuacjach.   
\- A kto ci pozwolił grzebać w moich dokumentach?! – wrzasnęła.   
Coraz mniej podobał jej się fakt, że detektyw tak dużo o niej wiedział. To było wręcz przerażające! To prawda – przyjaźnili się, ale on wiedział o rzeczach, o których prawie nikomu nie mówiła! I w dodatku zdobywał tę wiedzę bez jej świadomości. To było nie fair!   
\- W niczym nie grzebałem. Leżały na widoku – bronił się spokojnie Holmes.   
\- Mimo wszystko nie powinieneś ich przeglądać – doktor Hooper nadal była nieugięta. Miała prawo do odrobiny prywatności.   
\- Tylko rzuciłem okiem.   
\- I akurat zapamiętałeś imiona moich rodziców?   
\- Wiesz, mam dobrą pamięć.   
Nie można było temu zaprzeczyć. Wiadomo jednak, że Sherlock zapamiętuje tylko to, co chce pamiętać lub coś co wydaje mu się naprawdę istotne. Patolog nie sądziła, aby do którejkolwiek z tych grup należały dane dotyczące jej rodziców.   
\- Zupełnie nie rozumiem o co się wściekasz – dodał po chwili ciszy – Ty przecież znasz moich osobiście, więc chyba ja mogę chociaż wiedzieć jak twoi się nazywają.   
Molly już miała mu powiedzieć, że to co innego, bo jej na nim zależy, a jemu na niej nie, ale w porę ugryzła się w język. Nie należało poruszać tak delikatnej kwestii w obecności osób trzecich. Nawet jeśli to byli ich najlepsi przyjaciele.   
\- Dobra – do akcji wkroczyła Mary, chcąc oddalić napiętą atmosferę – Ostatnie pytanie. Jakie jest jej największe marzenie?   
Zanim odpowiedział, Sherlock spojrzał głęboko w oczy patolog. Podświadomie liczył na to, że ucieszy ją fakt, iż zna tak wiele szczegółów z jej życia. Wiedział, że często czuje się przez niego niezauważona i niedoceniona. Poza potwierdzeniem swojej teorii o związkach, chciał również udowodnić doktor Hooper, że jest dla niego ważna. Ona jednak wydawała się niezadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy. Tak jakby to, że tak dobrze ją zna, stanowiło dla niej jakieś zagrożenie.   
Ostatnie pytanie nie było takie banalne, ale i tak doskonale wiedział, jak na nie odpowiedzieć. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu Molly naprawdę zrozumie, jak bardzo mu na niej zależy.   
\- Szczęśliwa rodzina – powiedział, nie odrywając od niej wzroku – Kochający mąż, trójka dzieci. Dwóch chłopców i dziewczynka.   
Na twarzy patolog nie odmalowały się żadne emocje. Patrzyła na niego i w ciszy przetwarzała każde jego słowo. Po chwili poczuła na sobie spojrzenie Mary oczekującej na jej reakcję.   
\- Zgadza się – szepnęła.   
W sumie nie była zdziwiona jego odpowiedzą. To, że chciała założyć rodzinę było rzeczą boleśnie oczywistą. Nawet ślepy by zauważył, że jest zdesperowaną starą panną, która chce w końcu dojść do ładu ze swoim marnym życiem. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że kocha dzieci, więc to nie zaskoczenie, że pragnęła mieć własne. Nigdy jednak nie wymieniała oczekiwanej ilości pociech i ich płci. Ale Sherlock oczywiście przejrzał ją na wylot. Nie wspomniał tylko o jednej dość znaczącej kwestii dotyczącej tego marzenia – swojej osoby. Nie miała jednak wątpliwości, że o niej wiedział. O prostu nie chciał robić jej przykrości, skoro zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może jej tego dać.   
\- To wszystko – ogłosiła Mary, jakby nie dostrzegając napięcia między detektywem i patolog – Zdobyłeś dziesięć na dziesięć możliwych punktów.   
Holmes uśmiechnął się triumfująco. Wrócił do roli wszechwiedzącego pana świata.   
\- I co? Miałem rację. Jak zawsze.   
\- Chyba jednak niezupełnie – gospodyni ostudziła jego entuzjazm.   
Spojrzał na nią niezrozumiale.   
\- Przecież odpowiedziałem poprawnie na wszystkie pytania. Udowodniłem, że wiedza nie ma wpływu na romantyczne uczucia – bronił się Sherlock.   
\- Być może – odparła pani Watson, odkładając kartkę z testem na stół – Chociaż według mnie, właśnie dowiodłeś czegoś zupełnie odwrotnego. I w głębi duszy wiesz, że mam rację.   
John i Molly spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni. Zupełnie nie rozumieli, co Mary ma na myśli. Detektyw jednak wiedział doskonale. Zachował jednak kamienną twarz. Nie mógł przecież sobie pozwolić na okazanie emocji. Nie kiedy właśnie uświadomił sobie coś, co go przerażało i na co nie był do końca gotowy.   
\- Bardzo w to wątpię – powiedział twardym tonem, ale pani domu i tak wyczuła nutkę wahania.   
Nie dała się zwieść. Miała rację i była tego w stu procentach pewna. Już niedługo Sherlock wspomni jej słowa i przekona się, że to prawda. Póki co nie zamierzała go jednak naciskać. Sam musi odkryć, że tak duża wiedza na temat życia Molly jest z jego strony świadoma i wynika z uczucia, a nie jest tylko efektem ubocznym posiadania dobrej pamięci.   
\- Niech ci będzie – mruknęła z udawaną rezygnacją, równocześnie uśmiechając się cwanie pod nosem.   
I tak wiedziała swoje!

**Author's Note:**

> W końcu udało mi się wpleść postać Mary, która oczywiście wyczuwa słabość Sherlocka do Molly na kilometr :P Mam nadzieję, że się Wam podoba, bo ja naprawdę lubię tę bohaterkę :)   
> Dzięki za Kudos i do napisania za tydzień :)


End file.
